omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shakamon
Character Synopsis Shakamon is often considered to be one of the strongest Digimon, and the one closest to Yggdrasil herself. She is a Ultimate-level, Tathāgata type Digimon. It is a loving Digimon who doesn't wish to fight or harm Digimon. It will occasionally impose ordeals upon the Digital World, so they can overcome them and become stronger, these ordeals are a product of her love. So far no Digimon has overcome these ordeals however. Challenging Shakamon is pointless, as she can fit any Digimon on the palm of her hands and have them fight an illusion until they are exhausted, both mentally and physically. She is able to remedy the evil from a Digimon's heart and will enlighten them to realize that conflict is meaningless. Its very voice can knock any Digimon across the horizon. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Shakamon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Varies from media. Classification: Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation (Can create the illusion of her opponet fighting her), Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Morality Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Can change the evil in ones soul and conver them to good), Sound Manipulation (Can throw an enemy into the horizon with just her voice), Light Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (It is stated that Shakamon is the closest to Yggdrasil you can get without actually being Yggdrasil which would atleast make Shakamon on par with The Homeostasis who can stablize 5th Dimensional Space-Time Continuums, It's said that Shakamon can fit every Digimon in the palm of their hands, According the official guidebook it's meaningless to challenge Shakamon given she knows both principles of Heaven and Earth) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be somewhat comparable to Yggdrasil and on par with The Homeostasis who exists beyond our traditional Space-Time Continuum) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Should atleast be on par with The Homeostasis who can control an entire 5th Dimensional Space-Time Continuum) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Nobody other than beings who rival or exceed Yggdrasil can challenge Shakamon) 'Stamina: God-Like '(Is said to never get tired) 'Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Holds knowledge of everything that going on across the entire Digital World at the same time) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Satori Henro Shou (lit. "Pilgrimage of Enlightenment Palm"): Enlightens those who challenge it to battle that conflict is meaningless by having them endlessly fight against an illusion on top of its palm, so in the end both their mind and body are exhausted. * Reikou Kumo-no-Ito (lit. "Light of the Spider's Thread"): Purifies and remedies evil by illuminating the opponent with a halo that cannot be shut out even if they close their eyes. * Taijou Shingon (lit. "Mantra of Neglect"): Crushes hostility with a thundering voice, knocking the opponent away beyond the horizon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Manga Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Immortals Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Monsters Category:Religious Figures Category:Illusionist Category:Light Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 2